


The Kirishima Family

by Bnhagay



Category: The Addams Family (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugo Latsuki swears SOMETIMES, Deku and Uraraka arent dating dont worry, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, lowkey nsfw, mortica and gomez were couple goals, tetsutetsu is kiris twin brother, the addams family, the bakusquad is the kids, they just love eachoter, they're just rly horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnhagay/pseuds/Bnhagay
Summary: They're goths and in love.





	The Kirishima Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KTG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTG/gifts).



> Dudududu  
> *snap**snap*  
> dudududu  
> *snap**snap*  
> dudududu dudududu dudududu  
> *snap**snap*

_Ah,_ Katsuki. Kirishima thought as he stared down at the slumbering figure of his husband. They've been working hard these days, having just moved to a brand new house and it's been a really difficult task 'redecorating' the entire place. Everything was too bright and simply wasn't dreadful enough. 

Katsuki has been especially hard working on making their new house as heinous as he could. Oh, he was simply so magnificent. He'd crawl through the depths of hell just to hold him in his arms. He'd skin any living organism if that was what it took to show his adoration for the blonde. His husband looked like an incubus ready to suck his soul for all it's worth and Kirishima honestly wound not mind that in the slightest, but actually quite the opposite, it _excited_ him.

"The fuck 'r you lookin' at?" the love of his life asked him, having just woken from his nap, to which the red head simply hummed "Just perfection, love". He admits that he's quite the sap, but he was fully aware of Katsukis need of praise. "Shut up." His husband mumbled and pulled him closer by the collar. Kirishima took this chance to burry his face onto the others neck and inhale his husbands addicting smell. "Mmh, have I told you how awful your hair is? It's as if you murdered someone and their blood ended up colouring your locks..I love it" Katsuki said a , locking lips with Eijirou immediately afterwards. 

Eijirou moaned into the kiss. No matter how many times they've done this, it never fails no make his insides crumble with adoration and affection. Eijirou kissed back even harder than before. It was like a dance and both of them were fighting to take the lead. The kiss would usually continue until their lips were red and swollen or until they were both stripped and sweaty, but unfortunately for them this kiss didn't have the chance to lead to either of those things, since they heard their doorbell ring. it was such a cheery ring..they had to change it later on.

The two finally pulled back and stared at each others eyes. "We should go open that." Katsuki told Ejirou, holding his own disappointment from showing, unlike Eijirou who's face showed clearly how dissatisfied he was. "Yes we should," He began, but then pulled his husbands body closer to his, which earned him a soft gasp from he other "but are we going to?" He finished up his sentence and leaned down in an attempt to steal Katsukis lips again, only to be stopped by his husbands beautiful pale hands. "Yes we are" His husband answered teasingly and pulled away slyly and made his way to the main hall, leaving Eijirou with a pout on his face. Katsuki knows Eijirou will make up for that later tonight.

Once both of them made it to the door, they saw that their butler Shinsou had already answered the door. He was tall, quite pale and had the craziest purple hair. His dull, baggy eyes turned towards the two and muttered "Neighbours" bitterly, before turning to stand at the corner, leaving the married couple to deal with them.

Both Katsuki and Eijirou stepped forward to meet face to face with the neighbours. They seemed to be a couple, a man and a woman. One of them had hair that reminded them of broccoli, ugh, one of the few things Katsuki despised in life, so that immediately made him distrust him. "A-ah hello! I'm Midoriya Izuku and this is my roommate Uraraka Ochako, I was wondering if these are your kids?" the guy explained as the tree of them walked into the house. "They were digging around in our yard and lighting candles and chanting, which is pretty dangerous" the brunette explained. 

Katsuki turned to look at the kids. "Mina, Denki, Hanta" He spoke sternly before grabbing a white candle from Denkis hands. "How many times have I told you that you have to use red candles in order to successfully summon dark forces?" He crossed his arms and glared down at his kids. "Sorry father, but we couldn't find any!" Mina tried to explain. "Yes, besides Hanta rushed us so we didn't have time to search in the first place!" Denki frowned at his brother. "Hey don't pin it on me! You didn't insist to keep searching either!" He scowled back at the blonde. Katsuki only rolled his eyes "Just go ask your uncle Tetsu for them, now move along" Katsuki suggested and watched as they scattered to search for their uncle.

"We deeply apologize" Eijirou told the neighbours. "We'll definitely teach them to do it right next time" He gave the two one of his usual toothy grins, which left them only more confused than before. "Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea or something? We'd love to get to know our neighbours" The red head offered, which made Katsuki scoff. 

 "Sur-" "Oh, no we'd hate to trouble you. Besides, we have exams to study for! Maybe next time, bye!" The Uraraka interrupted her friend before pushing him back to their house, right across the street. She gave them both an awkward wave before shutting the door behind them.

Eijirou had waved back cheerfully, naive of the twos discomfort with them.

He turned towards his husband again after shutting the door and asked "You think they were a couple?" to which Katsuki replied with "Yes, a couple of idiots." A smirk played at the ash blondes face as he witnessed his loving husband grin back at him, just as mischievously as himself. "They're our neighbours 'suki, you should try and be nicer to them" He said, holding the others hand, both of them knew how much Eijirou loved how rude Katsuki was. "I'm giving no damn promises" Katsuki moved closer to Eiji, as he kissed every finger and every knuckle of Katsukis hand. "Oh you're so atrocious, love. I adore that about you" Kirishima licked his lips.

He leaned down in yet another attempt to capture his husbands delicious lips, but only to be rejected yet again. "Eijirou, we can't get distracted right now" Katsuki himself was trying with every bit of willpower he had to hold back from attacking his husband right then and there, because they still had a lot to do...But fuck were those eyes distracting as hell..no, he must focus. 

Katsuki turned his head from Eijirou, only for the red head to strike his neck like a hungry demon. "Fuck~ Shitty hair, stop" he tried to resist the urge to just give up and let himself be claimed again and again by Eijirou. "I- We still need to bury my mine bombs at the back yard" he muffled a moan when the other didn't stop biting, sucking and licking his neck like an animal. " _Shit_ " Katsuki sounded desperate. "I fuckin' promise I'll do _anything_ you want tonight after we finish that" he practically begged. 

Finally, finally the other stopped. But he still left Katsuki yearning for his touch once more. But the blonde still wanted everything to be ready and done before they did anything, so they could take as long as they needed.

 

" _Anything_ , you say, dear?" Eijirou asked, cupping Katsukis cheek with one hand and running his other down his back, making Katsuki shiver with excitement. "Anything, I'm not going to repeat myself again, shitty hair" Katsuki confirmed, before pressing his forehead against his husbands. 

_"Then lets go plant those bombs of yours, love"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've finished in a while, so go easy on me mates!  
> Also, apologize for any spelling errors!


End file.
